Flying High
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: Rei is afraid of flying- Kai helps him relax. one shot KaixRei [belated b'day fic for Dark Vixen of Light]


**A/N: **This fic is a prezzie for DV! I'm sorry it's around two months late –;; the Furuba fic I was originally going to do turned into a chapter fic, and I kinda lost the other KaixRei fic I started.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue 

**Warnings: **Funnily enough, this is shounen ai, yaoi, BL, or slash, whatever you wanna call it, just like it said on the summary. How odd… if you don't like, then don't read! It's really that simple.

**!#$&()**

**Flying High**

Rei gripped the seat's arms, nervousness written all over his cat like features. He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves but he still couldn't help but feel as if he was on the road to his death.

He had never flown before on a plane while still conscious, and he was more than a little scared.

Kai glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "You look like death, Kon."

"I- I've never flown before." Rei muttered, embarrassed.

"How did you get to Japan then?" Kai asked, a slight frown marring his perfect features.

"I took some sleeping tablets last time, so I wasn't exactly conscious for the flight." Rei replied, sweating slightly. His amber eyes had a panicky look.

"Why didn't you buy some this time?" Kai asked. He had never known that Rei had a fear of flying. He supposed that it made sense- after all, Rei was a neko jin and cats were land creatures.

"They didn't have any." Rei muttered, fidgeting with his seat belt.

"_They_?" Kai demanded. "Who are _they_?"

Rei frowned. "the pharmacy. Who else?"

Kai shrugged, muttering something incoherent underneath is breath.

_Did he think that I was doing drugs or something? _Rei wondered, confused.

"I'd never do drugs Kai, and you know that." Rei said softly.

"I know that." Kai frowned, his voice gruff. "I was just asking, that's all. It's my job as captain to know what's going on in my team."

Rei smiled. "Of course." he laughed lightly. "I bet Takao shares all of his deep dark secrets with you."

Kai shrugged. "I never said that the information was given to me willingly."

Rei laughed, and his eyes shone with genuine amusement, not the fake emotion that he normally showed.

Rei was the biggest enigma that Kai had ever come across. He was always grinning, always laughing, but he was never _happy_.

_I want to make him happy, _Kai thought, his heart twisting in his chest when he saw Rei lick his lips subconsciously.

He had fallen for the neko jin a long time ago. He had been loath to accept it at first- after all, how could he be in love with someone on his team, and of the same sex?

But Kai finally had to accept it when heart skipped a beat everytime the raven haired blader walked into the room, and the neko jin started to haunt his dreams, both during the day and night.

But he never told Rei, and he knew that he probably never would- Rei didn't care about him, not in that way.

_If I told him he'd hate me forever, and probably leave the team and I can't afford that. _Kai sighed and snapped out of his thoughts as the plane started moving.

Rei shuddered as a female voice floated through the loudspeaker. Kai reached out and gently prised Rei's hands off the seat arms.

"You're ruining it." he whispered.

Rei grimaced when he saw the nail marks on the material. "I didn't mean to-" he began but Kai cut across him.

"I know. It's ok." he still hadn't let go of Rei's hands, and Rei wasn't sure if he wanted him to.

"I'm really scared." Rei admitted, though it was obvious.

Kai smirked, and let go of Rei's hand briefly, and handed him a small paper bag. Rei looked at it, puzzled.

"What is it?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Just in case you want to throw up." Kai's smirk widened.

Rei swatted Kai in mock anger and laughed. "I don't need that." he said, tucking it into the pouch on the chair in front of him. "Yet."

Kai's crimson eyes danced with amusement. He was more than glad that his seat was next to Rei, and not the bottomless pit, aka Takao, or Max. Kyouji always managed to irritate Kai too much for his liking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please prepare for take-off."

Rei paled and went back to destroying the seat arms. Kai sighed and laid his hand on Rei's. The neko jin stared at him, shocked.

_Did Kai take some sort of tablet before he got on the plane? _Rei wondered. _He's been so nice to me- this isn't like him at all._

Rei frowned slightly. Now that he thought about it, Kai had always treated him differently to the rest of the BladeBreakers. The bluenette never picked on him- he was always insulting Takao.

_Does Kai have a soft spot for me...? _Rei was beyond amazed.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Kai grunted. Anxiety gripped his stomach- the raven haired boy obviously didn't like him anymore than a captain.

Rei smiled at him. "So you _are _human after all."

Kai glared at him and turned away, though his hand never moved. Rei laughed softly and moved his hand away. Kai felt hot tears of frustration and embarrassment sting the back of his eyes.

_So this is what rejection feels like, _he thought bitterly.

He flinched when he felt Rei's hand grip his hand. Kai turned to him, confused, though he didn't show it.

"It's more comfortable this way." Rei said in explanation to Kai's silent question.

Kai shrugged and leaned back in his seat. Rei gently interlaced their fingers together and gave a soft sigh.

Kai felt his cheeks redden and he hid his embarrassment with a small cough. He felt Rei's grip on his hand tighten as the plane started moving.

"Oh Kami... We're going to die, we're all going to die..." Rei mumbled under his breath.

Kai turned so that he was facing Rei. "You're going to be fine, Kon." he said gruffly. "Nothing's going to happen."

Rei gave a nervous smile which didn't reach his eyes. Kai frowned when he saw that Rei's seat belt wasn't done up. He reached over and fiddled around with the neko jin's seat belt. He felt Rei stiffen and pull back slightly.

"Kai! What are you doing?" he hissed.

Kai frowned. "Adjusting your seat belt." he replied. "What does it look like?"

Rei went a deep shade of red and muttered something under his breath. Kai raised an eyebrow before he realised that it looked like he was feeling Rei up.

"I - uh-" Kai, for once, was lost for the right words.

"It doesn't matter." Rei mumbled.

Kai hastily put Rei's seat belt on then pulled away.

_He's disgusted, _Kai thought, clenching his fists. _He finds the idea of two men together absolutely revolting._

Rei couldn't explain why his heart beat was racing at twice its normal speed.

_Its not like anything actually happened, _Rei told himself crossly.

_/But you wish something had.../ _a voice whispered in his mind.

Rei blushed and shook his head. _Never! I'm not gay, I'm not! _

He gasped sharply as the plane picked up speed, all arguments with his mind over his sexuality forgotten.

"No... Please, Kami, no!" he begged softly.

Kai reached over and forced Rei to look at him. Whether the neko jin loved him or not, Kai still cared about him and seeing him in such a state affected him badly.

"Rei! Snap out of it!" Kai growled. "Nothing's going to happen, other than us reaching out destination." he saw Rei look at him, disbelief written all over his face. "I promise." he added.

A hesitant smile tugged at the corners of the Chinese boy's lips and he relaxed a little. "Everything's okay then. I trust you Kai." he said seriously.

Kai's heart skipped a beat, and he quickly looked away. "I'm glad." he said softly, hoping Rei wouldn't hear.

But he did- and Rei beamed happily, his mind distracted from the take off. "You are?" Rei cocked his head to one side inquisitively. "Well, I'm glad that you're glad." he said, his amber eyes dancing with laughter.

Kai smirked. He had the strong urge to say 'I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad', but decided to refrain himself from doing something so childish. Instead he just turned away and picked up a magazine. He pretended to read it while actually staring at Rei out of the corner of his eye.

"How long is the flight?" Rei asked, avoiding looking out the window. He had shut it half way, since he was both horrified and fascinated by the view.

The plane was safely travelling through the sky now, but Rei still got the jitters when he was reminded how far away they were from the ground.

"Several hours. Not that long." Kai replied and turned the page.

"Do we get food?" Rei asked, then laughed apologetically. "Sorry to bother you like this, it just helps to talk..." he trailed off, not knowing why he was telling Kai all of this.

Kai put the magazine away and turned to face him. "Then we'll talk." he said firmly. "Food is served in two hours."

A grateful smile lit up the neko jin's face. "Thank you Kai. You don't know how much I appreciate having you here next to me."

Kai shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, hiding a blush. "Hn. Whatever." he muttered as soon as he regained control over his vocal cords.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rei asked cheerfully.

Kai shrugged again.

Rei nibbled on his bottom lip, a look of concentration on his face. "I don't know... Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Kai stiffened. "No." he said firmly, the tone of his voice brooking no arguments.

Rei looked away, disappointed. "Of course." he murmured.

Kai sighed, knowing that he had unwillingly hurt Rei. "It's not that I don't trust you." Kai said, grimacing as he realised that this was probably going to turn into a speech. "I'm just not comfortable with the topic. And I don't want to tell you here, on the plane. Maybe when we reach America, I'll tell you. But not here. I value your friendship, Rei." he added gruffly.

Rei stared at him in complete shock. Had Kai just-? _No..._

"I - you- huh?" Rei asked, not so eloquently.

Kai turned his laugh into a hacking cough. "Just forget it Kon."

"But- I- what-?" Rei gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright. So what else shall we talk?"

Kai wondered how he was going to phrase his question. Finally he decided to take the blunt approach. "Are you in love with Mao?"

Rei looked taken aback. "Mao? Of course I love her-" Kai's heart sunk right down to his toes. "-but I'm not _in _ love with her. She's like a little sister to me and I care for her deeply, but not in that way. Besides, she and Rai are way to deep in love with each other."

Kai couldn't contain his relief. He gave a tiny smile and visibly relaxed. The neko jin looked at him curiously but said nothing.

_Kai is certainly acting weird today, _Rei thought, frowning slightly.

"How about you?" he asked aloud.

Kai merely raised an eyebrow.

Rei smiled. "Guess that answers the question, huh?"

"Hn." Kai caught sight of a large cloud out of the window. Without thinking, he leaned across Rei, and gazed out the window

He felt, rather than heard, Rei's sharp intake of breath. Kai's first reaction was to pull back immediately, but then he decided to just remain where he was. After all, he was just a friend leaning over another friend, right? There was no need to get embarrassed or anything.

Rei knew that his face was bright red, though he wasn't sure why- Kai was just leaning over him to see out the window. He had never reacted like this before to anyone, so why was he like this around Kai? Was it possible that he-

_No, _Rei thought firmly. _I am _not_ gay._

But when one of Kai's hands brushed past his thigh in order to open the window fully the neko jin had to suppress a quiet moan.

_Is Kai doing this on purpose? _Rei thought silently, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. He hoped that Kai hadn't noticed his state of discomfort.

"But I'm not gay!" Rei burst out. He realised that he had said it out loud when Kai stared at him, surprised.

"I- I said that out loud, didn't I?" Rei muttered, wishing the plane would just crash already so he didn't have to go through this embarrassment.

Kai nodded silently, his crimson eyes inquisitive and-

_Hopeful? _Rei wondered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Why did you say that?" Kai demanded.

"I was just thinking that's all." Silence. Then: "Why are you looking at me li-"

Kai kissed him.

It was long and sweet, filled with wonder and curiosity. Rei gasped, and Kai took the opportunity to slip his tongue past those luscious lips which had been taunting him since the day Kai had met him.

Rei moaned quietly, conveniently forgetting that they were on a plane with over 300 people on board, and wrapped his arms around his captain's neck.

_If only I had known flying would be this good... _Rei thought, smirking as he felt Kai's fingertips graze his stomach and rest on his hips.

Kai finally pulled away when they were both out of air, their lips bruised, the colour of ripe plums. They were both breathless and a little bit more than shocked.

Kai realised the full impact of what he had done. "Gomen, I did not mean to-"

"Oh!" Rei pulled back, guessing what the next words coming out of Kai's mouth would be, hurt written all over his face. "I thought- Kami, what have I- shit-" he broke off, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears. "I should go see what Takao and Max are doing." he fumbled around with his seat belt before Kai quickly grabbed both of his hands in one hand and grasped the neko jin's chin with the other.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the bluenette demanded angrily. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you go without finishing what I started."

"But you said-"

"- that I didn't mean to kiss you without your consent. That I didn't mean to force myself on you." Kai finished. Looking thoroughly embarrassed, he stared fixedly at the seat in front of him.

Rei let out another soft "Oh!", before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on the Russian's lips.

He felt Kai's lips curve into a smile and the kiss suddenly wasn't chaste anymore. He heard, as if from a great distance, a click, then suddenly he was on the bluenette's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around Kai's slender neck, his fingers buried deep in Kai's two toned slate hair.

"God I've waited for so long..." Kai moaned quietly into Rei's neck.

The neko jin blushed, his thoughts quickly leaving his head as Kai sucked on his collarbone, leaving him dizzy and so damn happy.

Then suddenly it all stopped. Rei blinked, surprised and confused.

"What-" he began before he saw the flight attendant who still had her hand clamped tightly on a very unhappy Kai Hiwatari's shoulder.

Rei gulped. He had a bad feeling about the foreboding look in the flight attendant's eyes.

"I'm afraid that we have to ask you to continue your _activities_-" her nostrils flared in disgust "-after the flight."

"Hn." Kai growled, looking pissed off.

"We also have to ask you to separate-"

Kai gave her his infamous deathglare, cranked up to the max.

"-or maybe not. Enjoy your flight!" she managed to squeak before walking extremely, extremely quickly down the aisle.

Rei sighed, ignoring the glares of several other passengers and the whispers of the children, and intertwined his fingers with Kai's.

He heard Kai swear not so softly, cursing homophobes, children, and everything else on the planet.

Rei couldn't help but grin, and squeezed the Russian's hand comfortingly.

"Just think about what will happen after we get off this damned plane..." he whispered into Kai's ear. His grin grew wider as he felt Kai shiver.

"I'm an impatient man, Kon. I want you now, and I'll have you _now_." he growled.

To say that Rei was shocked was the understatement of the century. To say that he wasn't instantly aroused was a lie.

Kai smirked as Rei turned an interesting shade of bright red and fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Pants a bit too tight?" he asked slyly.

Rei glared at him. It was odd to see Rei glare at him like that. It was odd to see Rei glare, period.

"It's not funny." he muttered, crossing his legs, a look of severe discomfort on his face.

"_You're _telling _me_?" Kai muttered in disbelief. He waved vaguely in the direction of his evident arousal. "I've been putting up with this for years."

Rei nudged him gently. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Kai just looked at him. Rei sighed.

"I wouldn't have mocked you, Kai. I would never have done anything to hurt you. I would have just been surprised, then realised that I- that I, well, kinda like you too." he smiled shyly.

Kai looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped and took to glaring at the unfortunate flight attendant.

_I can't tell him that I love him. Not yet, anyway. I can't force everyone on him at once, _Kai thought.

His eyes surveyed the plane, wondering where he could get Rei alone and have his wicked way with him without anyone noticing. Kai gave a semi-evil grin, and swept his gaze over the curtain shielding the business class and first class passengers from view , the vacant bathrooms, the frightened flight attendants, the stupid passengers who- Kai blinked. Vacant bathrooms?

He grinned triumphantly.

Rei looked at him strangely. "Are you alright Kai?"

Kai nodded. "I'm absolutely fine."

Worry flitted across Rei's face. Kai was never 'absolutely fine'. He was either 'fine', or 'hn'. Whatever that meant. "Are you sure? I mean, if you're not, then-"

"I just need to go to the bathroom." Kai gave him a pointed look.

Rei missed it completely. "Alright then."

Kai's look became more pointed. "I think you should go too."

"No, I'm fine."

"I _really_ think you should to -relieve- yourself." he smirked.

Rei glared at him. "Don't mock me Kai!" he began indignantly. "I don't need to follow you to the bathroom to- oh!" Realisation dawned. "Actually I think I will." he grinned slyly.

Kai winked.

Owari

!#$&()

**A/N: **Um, a little note: I'm not sure about the whole curtain thing. I've suddenly had an extremely convenient mental blank about planes, though I vaguely remember a curtain separating the different classes lol. Please correct me if I'm wrong ;;

Feedback is very much welcome lol but flames will be used to light my fire and keep me warm :P


End file.
